


meia-noite

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: O último trem está partindo da estação.(tradução das tags: Universo Alternativo - Faculdade/Universidade, Término de Namoro, Leve Angst, Curta)
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	meia-noite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118332) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> meia-noite, horário oficial do coração partido! conceito da fic baseado na música "Hot Lover", do grupo Zen The Hollywood
> 
> tradução feita em Janeiro de 2017

**i.** É uma noite quente em meio ao ápice do verão. O quarto está envolto por uma escuridão amigável e o silêncio só é interrompido de vez em quando pelo barulho do ar condicionado. Seus corpos descansam um sobre o outro, faltando diversas camadas de roupas sobre suas peles.  
Kazunari acha que somente uma garrafa de uísque podia deixar o momento melhor.  
Shintarou abre a boca e tudo quebra.  
"Já faz um tempo, mas me convidaram pra fazer intercâmbio. Eu aceitei, então vou pros Estados Unidos mês que vem.”  
Olhos azuis se arregalam, chocados.  
"Por favor, vamos terminar.”  
Olhos verdes evitam encará-los.

**ii.** "Por que você não me falou disso antes?"  
"Eu só me decidi alguns dias atrás. Não te contei imediatamente porque eu estava refletindo sobre o nosso relacionamento.”  
"É, tem isso também!" Kazunari aumenta drasticamente o volume de sua voz. "Do nada você quer terminar comigo?! Qual é o seu problema?"  
Novamente, Shintarou desvia o olhar.  
"Honestamente..." A voz dele treme. "Eu acho que nem eu nem você temos maturidade o suficiente pra manter um namoro à distância. Ainda mais com um oceano entre nós."  
Ele quer brigar, quer convencer seu namorado, falar que juntos eles podem dar um jeito e superar isso, mas as palavras morrem em sua garganta.  
Às vezes, quem cala, consente.  
Kazunari sabe que amor não é o suficiente pra sustentar um namoro.

**iii.** "Quando que você vai viajar mesmo?"  
Diversas caixas estão empilhadas na sala de estar, quase caindo. Kazunari bebe um copo de café enquanto observa Shintarou sentando no sofá grande, suspirando. Ele deveria vender aquilo, já que vai acabar ficando grande demais.  
"Daqui a umas duas semanas. Eu não vou ficar muito tempo com meus pais, eu não gosto do interior. Além disso, eu tenho que me acostumar com as coisas lá antes que as aulas comecem."  
"Entendi." A resposta dele é distante, quase seca. "Vai querer uma carona até a estação de trem?"  
"Eu achei que você ia me levar de qualquer jeito."  
"Eu vou."  
O som de uma buzina vem do lado de fora do prédio, fazendo Shintarou se levantar e apanhar uma caixa.

**iv.** Faz cinco anos, quatro meses e vinte e dois dias desde que Shintarou falou “eu te amo” pra ele pela primeira vez.  
Parece que foi ontem. No dia da formatura do ensino médio, o sol já estava indo embora no horizonte. Todas as lágrimas já tinham secado e todos os ‘adeus’ necessários já tinham sido ditos. Eles ficaram de mãos dadas por alguns segundos, meio envergonhados. O rosto do melhor amigo, não, namorado dele estava tingido de vermelho.  
Kazunari não está bêbado o suficiente no momento pra poder pensar naquele dia.

**v.** A situação toda parecia surreal, talvez porque tudo aconteceu tão rápido.  
Shintarou estava surpreso sobre como Kazunari processou tudo de uma vez, como ele aceitou e lidou com todos os acontecimentos.  
Lá no fundo, por mais que ele não quisesse que eles estivessem tendo que passar por isso, ele estava aliviado que tudo ocorreu bem, sem que o (ex-)namorado dele arrumasse briga. Ele era uma pessoa inteligente, sabia que esse término era uma decisão que tinha sido tomada pensando no melhor pros dois.  
Mas ainda assim Shintarou não conseguia encarar a dor nos olhos de Kazunari.  
Talvez porque eles refletissem seus próprios sentimentos.

**vi.** "Eu vou no último trem." Seus óculos escorregam, descendo por seu nariz. "É mais barato, é mais vantajoso."

**vii.** É uma noite com um céu sem nuvens e o calor está intenso. Kazunari pilota a motocicleta, Shintarou se segura com força na cintura dele, preocupado com sua mochila. É a única bagagem que carrega, já que o resto já tinha sido despachado, mas tinham alguns objetos de valor na bolsa. Mesmo assim, suas reclamações não faziam a velocidade diminuir.  
A estação de trem está surpreendentemente cheia pro horário, mas nada perto da hora do rush. Eles acham um lugar tranquilo, sem filas, e tentam escolher uma entre as diversas opções de hambúrgueres, apesar de suas mentes já estarem em outro lugar.  
Faltam quinze minutos pra meia-noite e Shintarou está com medo de perder o trem.  
Milagrosamente, a plataforma de embarque está vazia.  
Ficar de mãos dadas não é nem um pouco vergonhoso, pelo contrário. Seus dedos se encaixam perfeitamente uns nos outros, como duas metades que se fundem para formar um inteiro.  
Mais uma vez, o mundo está em silêncio.

**vii.** Por um mísero segundo, Shintarou se arrepende.

**ix.** "Muito obrigado por tudo, Kazunari." A voz dele é tão calorosa quanto a noite de verão.  
"Sou eu que deveria te agradecer." Ele ri. "Boa sorte, melhor da turma. Não esqueça de mandar notícias."  
"Mas é claro."  
O sino de partida do trem é quase ensurdecedor.  
Olhos verdes e azuis se encaram.  
"Eu te amo, Shin-chan. Por favor, não se esqueça de mim."  
O tempo para e seus lábios se encontram.

**x.** Já faz um minuto e quarenta e sete segundos desde que Shintarou lhe disse “eu te amo” pela última vez.  
Parece que já tem uma eternidade desde que aconteceu. O sino de partida faz seu barulho irritante uma última vez e o trem começa a entrar em movimento, deixando a estação, sem previsão de voltar algum dia.  
Kazunari não consegue mais vê-lo. A visão dele está embaçada, seu rosto está molhado, seus olhos se fecham com força.  
Em algum lugar, um relógio bate meia-noite.


End file.
